Endless dusk
by SarahMullane
Summary: It has been 5 years since Bella was changed and they still haven't left, but when they decide to go to Alaska Bella has to be the one to tell Charlie, what if Charlie doesn't except it?, what if Charlie tries to take his own life? sorry really bad summary
1. The Vision

Prologue:

"This will be easy, this will be easy" I kept muttering the line to myself, over and over again, I knew that in reality it wouldn't be easy and I would probably not go through with it, but I had to try, I couldn't carry on pretending that everything was alright, I had to do this, I was lonely and afraid, only one alternative, take my own life.

Chapter 1: The Vision

Bella's POV

We lay in our meadow, Edward and I. Nessie was with Rosalie and Jacob, probably out hunting. I sighed and then turned over onto my stomach; Edward quickly adjusted himself so that his head was positioned parallel to mine. "What are you thinking?" I was prepared for this question so I quickly lifted the shield from my head so he could see the worry that clouded my thoughts, I didn't want Edward to see this but it would not be fair on him if I didn't show him once in a while. Lifting my shield was like a second nature to me, only the first few years were a struggle but after that it was fine. "Thanks" Edward said and he turned sideways, "but why are you worrying, everything's going to be fine" he kissed me gently on the lips. I rose fluidly to my feet and grabbed Edwards's hand dragging him up behind me, "it's time we got back, Nessie will probably be looking for us"

"Yes, we should get going, you also need to call Charlie."

Charlie was one of my main priorities at the moment, we had decided that we would be moving to Alaska soon and I had to spend as much time with Charlie as I could before we left. "How long do we have now?" I was always asking Edward this, even though I knew the answer myself,

"Two months, we leave on the 18th" he replied. Although I was expecting it, the number made a shiver rock down my whole body,

"Are you alright?!" Edwards's voice leaked with passionate concern and I felt guilty as I realized how stupid I was being, "sorry, the date took me off guard again, I've already had to say goodbye to Charlie before I became a vampire and now I have to leave him again, it's not fair"

"I know hon, but it will be alright, you'll see, Charlie will be fine," I truly hoped that Edward was right because hurting Charlie is the last thing that I wanted to do.

"Let's get going then" I said while I forced a tight smile and darted off into the forest with Edward hot on my heels.

* * *

Jaspers POV

Alice's body danced around the room as she fixed and tidied up already perfect things.

Without warning, Alice suddenly dropped the vase she was holding and shock rippled through her body, her face was blank, expressionless as she read the vision laid out for her.

"Alice, what do you see!" i commanded, i grabbed her arm and led her to the table, grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil on my way. These were the types of visions were she had to draw what she was seeing because she was to far gone into it to explain. Her hand rapidly flew across the page as she drew the large cliffside in La Push, the earlier werewolf treaty land, now that Renesmee was alive the treaty had been changed and we were allowed to go werever we pleased, although if some other vampires came along they were not alowed in La Push. Alice's drawing showed the back of a man, his arms were outstretched as he bent into a jump, it was easy to guess what he was planning to do.

"it's ok Alice, it's only a cliff jumper" my anxiety was nearly gone, although not completely, seeing as Alice still hadn't calmed down. she finished drawing and stared at me with large, frightened eyes "it wasn't a cliff jumper, Jasper. It was Charlie, he's going to committ suicide"


	2. Realization

As Bella raced ahead of me, I couldn't help thinking about her thoughts and although I hated it, and would never tell her the truth, I agreed with her, this wasn't fair on Charlie; he ought to know what was happening, what was really happening. "What's up with you Edward, you normally take ahead of me straight away?" I could hear the anxiousness and worry in her voice so I lied, this wasn't the first time that I had lied to her and I wasn't proud of it but sometimes lying was the only way to protect her, "nothing, I was just thinking about ways to tell Charlie for you," I instantly regretted saying this, if a vampire could cry, Bella would be crying now, tearless sobs echoed through her body. "Bella love, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you!"

"It's alright" she tried to pull up a half grin but the feeling didn't touch her eyes, "I am just so worried, I know he's not going to be on his own, now he has Sue, but I just can't help wondering what our leaving will do to him, and what Jake's leaving will do to Billy" Oh yes Jacob, I had nearly forgot about him, it's true that I am not too happy about his imprinting on Renesmee but secretly I was a little relieved when I found out, he was not 'Bella's Jacob' anymore.

"It will be alright," I promised, for the second time "Charlie survived 17 years alone I'm sure he can manage alright now he has Sue and Billy's always been a tough one, besides Jacob can come visit anytime he wants, Billy and Charlie know about the secret."

"Yeah I'm being silly aren't I?" Bella's fake smile had me quite concerned; she really did worry about this, a lot.

"No, you're not being silly; you're just being you, loving and concerned."

"Thanks, I just want what's best for Charlie"

"We all do." And with that, we raced off into the trees.

The vision hit me hard, nearly worse then the one that the Volturi had. The vision was blurred and a bit too bright around the edges, I saw a man with his arms outstretched and his legs bent, eager to jump from the cliff of La Push. I only vaguely felt Jasper pushing me towards the sofa and giving me a pencil and paper, I tried to grasp at the vision as it started slipping away; there was something wrong about it, something not quite right, these things shouldn't hit me that hard. Just as I was beginning to give up on it, the man turned around and I sucked in an involuntary gasp, It was Charlie, his face clouded with tears, about to throw himself from the cliff.

"It's ok Alice, it's only a cliff jumper" Jasper seemed to relax a bit when he realized what my drawing was, but he was not completely over it, he was still cautious.

I finished my drawing and turned around to look at him, his eyes grew wide as he took in my expression and words, "it wasn't a cliff jumper, Jasper. It was Charlie; he's going to commit suicide"

Two things happened at once, Jasper jumped up from the sofa super fast, with a phone at his ear and Rosalie and Emmet burst through the door.

"Emmett, Rosalie come here know" my voice was too loud for comfort and I saw Emmett cringe as her raced to where I was sitting, "what's wrong Alice, are your hurt?" Rosalie asked while following Emmett over, super quick, "Im fine it's not me, it's just, ihadavisionthatCharliecommittedsuicidebyjumpingoffthecliffinLaPush!" my words were nearly to fast for even me to understand and to my horror, Emmett just laughed, "don't worry Alice, It's going to be fine, trust me"

Rosalie and I raced through the forest super fast

"Loser!" she called as her super long legs dragged her past me, "I'll show you loser" I muttered knowing too well that she could hear me, her chime like laugh tinkled over to me as in one long stride she jumped over the river onto the bank, "sure you will Emmett, you know I'm just too fast for you" I cringed in pretend pain and sagged my shoulders as in defeat, "I guess your right," I slowly leaped over the river and walked at a sluggish pace towards her, she started walking over to me and I grabbed my chance, I sprinted to the door, "that is cheating, Emmett Cullen!" but I knew I was forgiven when Rosalie laughed once again, "told you I'd show you who was the loser." I pulled her into the house, only to here Alice frantically call our names, I rushed over, and she looked frightened, like something bad had happened, "what's wrong Alice, are you hurt?" Rosalie's voice leaked with concern, not something that you hear everyday, I'm fine it's not me, it's just, ihadavisionthatCharliecommittedsuicidebyjumpingoffthecliffinLaPush!" Alice's words finally soaked into me, they were nearly too fast to understand. I laughed, "Don't worry Alice, it's going to be fine, trust me" Alice just stared at me like I was crazy, "what do you mean It'..Fine?" she let a low growl escape her lips. I didn't worry, the plan in my head made perfect sense, "don't you see Alice? Your vision Showed Charlie committing suicide in the future, we just have to find out when and stop him!" My smile quavered as I read Alice's expression, she didn't look at all relieved, "No Emmett, I read the vision perfectly, Bella said she was going to go with Edward to the meadow for a bit and then tell Charlie about us moving to Alaska, he's going to do it straight after she leaves!"

"That's ok as well; all we have to do is call Edward and Bella and tell them"

It was only then that I noticed the two silver cell phones on the table, "they didn't take their phones with them did they?"

"No, and according to the time, they've just left Charlie's, he's leaving to La Push now"

I couldn't believe how calm and understanding he had been about this, even though Nessie and Jake were going to come and visit him, I still expected him to kick up a fuss, at least cry. But nothing, maybe he was in shock, but Edward had assured me that he was going to be alright, and I trusted Edward, but what if he was wrong?

"Edward, are you sure he's going to be alright?"

"He's going to be fine Bella, he's as strong as Billy, it'll be alright, you'll see!"

"I hope your right, I just hate to think of him unhappy, it makes me want to cry"

"I know what you mean; we all want to cry, once in a while!" I studied Edward's face, there seemed to be no hint of hesitation or denial in it, so I decided to let it go and trust him.

"So…we are going to Alaska"

"Yes, Alaska" he agreed, "and then if you want, we can go to Antarctica and hunt Penguins" his jokey tone made a smile automatically gather at my lips, "Penguins lovely" I said, quoting something he had said, once upon a time.


	3. Action

**

* * *

**

Heya guys, sorry that it took so long for me to write this chapter but i wasn't sure who's point of views i should put it in, hopefully it's ok!!! please review and tell me what you thinks, thanks!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Action

Jasper's POV

I jumped up at an inhuman speed and dialed Carlisle's number just as Rosalie and Emmett burst in. Alice frantic voice took over Carlisle's low speaking and I had to ask him to repeat himself, twice. Alice rushed over what had happened in her vision with Rosalie and Emmett but I barely registered that, Carlisle had my concentration, "what happened Jasper, what's wrong?"

"It's Charlie; Alice saw a vision of him jumping off of a cliff because of our move to Alaska!"

"Jasper, please calm everyone in the room down, I can barely hear you talk over their voices." As Carlisle said this I sent a wave of calm to settle over Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, "He's leaving to La Push now" was the last thing I heard before my powers kicked in, "what do you mean, he's leaving now?"

"Bella and Edward have just left Charlie; he's going to go now!"

Alice was making it very hard for me to calm her down, "hold on Alice, don't worry, I've got Carlisle on the phone"

"Jasper, how long do I have before Charlie gets to La Push?" I turned to Alice with an enquiring look on my face.

"Charlie will be there in about six minutes and Carlisle is about a five minute run away, he needs to leave now!"

"Carlisle, you have to leave now, you have six minutes!!"

"Don't worry Jasper, I'll make it!" the phone snapped shut loudly as everyone sat down, still as statues, all we could do now is wait.

* * *

Charlie's POV

"Damn the stupid bell" it goes off every minute! I got up from my chair and grudgingly walked to the front door, I was surprised when I opened it to Bella and Edward.

I reached forward and grabbed hear into a hug "bells, it's good to see you, you hardly ever come around anymore, where's Nessie?" I looked up at Edward and he quickly looked down to the floor, _oh great, they've got bad news, I bet she's pregnant again, what did I tell her!!_ As I thought this I saw a smile flicker on Edwards's face, "so Bella, have you just come to visit or do you have something to tell me?"

"I came to tell you something, how did you know?"

"Edward didn't say hi" I glanced up at him now, this time he was looking directly at me, "Sorry Charlie, how are you doing?" I shook hands with him briskly and then motioned for them to join me in the lounge, "greats thanks, what about you?" my tone implied that something more then a friendly question and I thought he picked up on that, "I'm great thanks Charlie, but Bella has something to tell you and before you say anything, she's not pregnant!" I looked down and blushed, not something Bella seemed to do anymore.

"So what is it?" Bella looked guilty as she answered me, like she had committed a crime, "Dad, maybe you should sit down, this may be a shock to you!"

"Come on bells, just spit it out!" Bella looked at me hesitantly, "basically dad, were moving to Alaska, all of us, the whole Cullen family and don't think that we'll be coming back anytime soon" No she couldn't do this to me, not again!!!! I tried to smooth my face out look like I wasn't mothered but I was burning inside, the pain that filled me was bewildering, I couldn't live with out her she is my family, true I have Sue but it isn't the same, were not married or have a connection like I do to Bella. "When are you leaving?" my voice came out surprisingly even, maybe I could prove that I wasn't bothered to her. "We are leaving in two months, on the 18th of May, Carlisle has a house over there and the property market is really good!" so that's why she's leaving me, for property market?? I can't stand this, but maybe I can come and visit.

"We'd better be leaving now" Edwards voice took me out of my trance, "but you'll come back and see me right?" my voice strained to gain a good answer, "dad, we can't come and visit you after this, but maybe in a few years, when we are completely 100% settled into Alaska" I could hear the hurt in her voice, she didn't want to do this, "but bells you can't leave me, what about Nessie!"

"I'm sorry dad but we have to, it's the right thing for us to do and Nessie's coming with us, I'm sorry dad, we have to go now!" I heard the front door slam but no car engine; then again all of the Cullen cars were fast and expensive. I felt myself spiraling into a world of depression, only now do I realize what Bella felt like when Edward left her!"

* * *

Carlisle's POV

"Hello?" my phone had rung at least four times in the last five minutes, "Carlisle, it's Jasper!" the noise behind him was earsplitting ands Jasper voice was too fast for casual talk, "What happened Jasper, What's wrong?" I heard Alice growl loud and fierce, something was very wrong here. "It's Charlie; Alice saw a vision of him jumping off of a cliff because of our move to Alaska!" It only took me four tenths of a second to register this in my head, "Jasper, please calm everyone in the room down, I can barely hear you talk over their voices." Alice's voice rang through the silence clearly as Jaspers calm emotions settled them down, "He's leaving to La Push now"

"What do you mean, he's leaving now?"

"Bella and Edward have just left Charlie; he's going to go now!"

"hold on Alice, don't worry, I've got Carlisle on the phone" Alice's last comment about Charlie's movement disturbed me, the fasted I could get to La Push was five minutes and I wasn't sure how long it would take Charlie to get there, "Jasper, how long do I have before Charlie gets to La Push?"

"Charlie will be there in about six minutes and Carlisle is about a five minute run away, he needs to leave now!"

"Carlisle, you have to leave now, you have six minutes!!"

My senses snapped into over mode and I did something that I didn't usually do, I lied, "Don't worry Jasper, I'll make it!" I snapped the phone shut and ran at the hospital at a bare human speed, the truth was, I wasn't sure if I could make it, Charlie could use his cruisers headlights and siren if he wanted to, as I reached the forest I pulled out my phone for the fifth time, it rang twice, "Hello?" Edwards's voice rang out

"Edward hand me over to Bella, **NOW**" either Edward heard the urgency in my voice or he was scared of my tone but he handed over to Bella immediately, "Carlisle, what's wrong??"

"Bella, it's your father, he's going to commit suicide!"

* * *

**So what do you think?? if you think it's crap, i don't care, just please review!!!!!!!!!! i need to know what people think!!**

**thanks Sarah x**


	4. The suicide

Bella's POV

Edwards's phone rang shrilly, twice. "Hello?" As Edward heard the voice on the other end his face became anxious and alert, a deep line dug into the space between his eyes.

"It's Carlisle Bella, for you!" He handed me the phone before leaning in to hear what Carlisle would say, "Carlisle, what's wrong??"

"Bella, it's your father, he's going to commit suicide!" The phone call proceeded without any sound, "Bella, are you there? Are you alright?" I couldn't seem to make my mouth work so Edward took the phone from me, "what should we do Carlisle, maybe we could back and try to talk him out of it?"

"No Edward that won't work, he's already left" suddenly all I could hear was shrieking, "What the hell do you mean he's already left?" it took a few seconds to realize that I was making the shrieking noise and to stop it. "It's ok Bella don't worry, I'm on the way to La Push now"

"La Push?"

"Yeah, sorry, Alice saw Charlie jumping of the cliff!" Carlisle's outburst of words started to make me think, or daydream was a better word, about when I had gone cliff jumping. Those conditions could get really harsh, especially for a human, "what should we do Carlisle??" I couldn't hide the sheer horror in my voice, "try to get over to La Push now, we only have five minutes!"

"Ok, were on our way" Edwards voice took me back to the fact that we were in a car, "why are we still in the car Edward?"

"The car is faster then running!"

"Not when there's traffic" I said, pointing to the heaps of cars gathered in front of us. "Your right!" with that we both leapt out of the car and ran to the woods, as we reached them he grabbed my hand and started a full out sprint, and for the once and only time in my life, I was the one dragging him along behind me.

Charlie POV

_I can't believe that I'm doing this, I'm crazy!!_ My thoughts napped me back to reality and I carefully opened the car door and stepped out onto the rocky sidewalk of La Push, I knew exactly were to go, Bella had described it so many times that I felt like a lived here myself! I walked slowly but surely to the cliff edge and looked down.

Bloody hell!! That is a long drop, and the ocean, even though it sparkled like a thousand diamonds, looked treacherous.

"This will be easy, this will be easy" I kept muttering the line to myself, over and over again, I knew that in reality it wouldn't be easy and I would probably not go through with it, but I had to try, I couldn't carry on pretending that everything was alright, I had to do this, I was lonely and afraid, only one alternative, take my own life. As I reached my arms out to the side and bent my legs I realized that I was crying, actual tears, the first time since Renee left me! A shuttling sound behind me brought me back to my senses; I slowly turned around to see Carlisle behind me, "its ok Charlie just calm down, walk over here, everything's going to be fine!"

I stared at Carlisle like he was crazy, how did he get here, he's meant to be at the hospital? But I couldn't let those questions stop me from what I was about to do, this was the only solution; I turned back and screamed at the top of my lungs, "Nothings going to be fine!! Bella's leaving me" and with that I turned and jumped into the dark churning waters that would bring my salvation.

Carlisle's POV

"Ok, were on our way" I snapped the phone shut and picked up the pace, I was only a minute away from La Push, would I be too late, if I was what would I do, what would I say? I've always had to tell people that their loved ones had dies, some people you just couldn't save. But this was different, this was family, this was wrong. At that point I cleared the forest and opened out onto the rocky sidewalk of La Push's cliffs, Charlie stood with his back to me, 5 meters away. His arms were outstretched and his legs where bent, he turned to face me. I knew the last thing that I should do was take a step towards him, that would just make him act faster so I did the one thing I thought would be best, "its ok Charlie just calm down, walk over here, everything's going to be fine!" I saw his stare, a mixture of infuriation and shock; he turned back to the sea and screamed so suddenly that if my heart was beating then I'm sure it would have had an attack, "Nothings going to be fine!! Bella's leaving me" he jumped then, a powerful leap that sent him flying through the air, I leapt after him and plunged into the freezing, pitch black water a second after him.


	5. One possible future

Charlie's POV

The water was ice cold and as I plunged into I couldn't help the sudden thought that came into my head, _"why the hell am I doing this?"_ Straight after plunging down, I released my breathe and waited for death, only to be suddenly flying upward, it only took a second to realize that Carlisle had plunged in after me and he was dragging me upwards.

I struggled against him but I grip was like steel, no I didn't want this, I wanted to die and just as I was about to hit him, my head broke the surface. "What the hell are you doing?" I screamed, as loud as I could, "saving your life!" he replied and I could see the confusion in his eyes, I felt so bad, I didn't want him to think that I was committing suicide, I wanted him to believe that I was cliff jumping or something, and anyway, what the hell was he doing here anyway?

Carlisle POV

The water must have been freezing cold, but I didn't feel it. I saw Charlie deliberately let out his breathe and I swam harder and faster to grab him. After what seemed like hours, but was probably just a few seconds, I had grabbed him and pulled him up wards, our heads broke the surface. "What the hell are you doing?" I was surprised by the menace in his voice and the fire in his eyes, so I replied with a straightforward completely normal answer, "saving your life!"

Suddenly, Charlie's whole face changed, he seemed to feel sad, almost apologetic and I hoped this would mean that he changed his mind about committing suicide.

I had no transport and no way to explain how I got to Charlie and How I knew that he tried to commit suicide, so I just tried to support him and keep my body as far away as possible from him so that he didn't get hypothermia.

"How did you know where I was? How did you get here so fast?" the questions that Charlie was asking was getting very tiring so I just answered with the first thing that came into my head, "I'll explain when we get back to my house.

Alice's POV

"For god's sake Bella, stop pacing, it's getting on my nerves!"

"Well why don't you stop being so bloody annoying and do something helpful, it's my father don't forget, for all I know, he could be dead right now!!" I didn't expect this reaction and although I was ashamed of it, I couldn't help but be immature and strike back. "I have been helping, as you fully know Bella, if it wasn't for me your father would be dead! And besides I've already told you, Carlisle has got to him and saved him, but my visions keep changing so we have to be ready, just in case!"

I instantly felt bad about shouting at her, she and Charlie, although it wasn't shown clearly, really cared for each other and he new a little bit of our secret, he was part of our family.

"Oh, Alice, I'm so sorry. I know that I'm being annoying and everything, I just hope that he's going to be alright!"

"I'm sorry too Bella, I didn't mean to shout at you, I'm just not used to so many possible futures, it's hard to keep track when…"

The next vision hit me as hard as the one of Charlie committing suicide had. I saw Carlisle, and Charlie. Carlisle was supporting him and shouting and all too suddenly I realized what was happening and snapped out of it. "Edward, what did Alice see?" Bella's confused face couldn't be more drawn out as she stared at Edward. He was staring in shock at me and I could see my concern echoed back in his eyes, this was the future, the only one, there was no other alternative. Charlie, one way or another, was going to die.

Edward's POV

Alice's vision, was so detailed and yet, so short. Everything was dramatic, as if in slow motion, as if it was trying to force more of a reaction out of me. I saw Bella look into my confused eyes and I felt so sorry for her, and what was about to happen. "Edward, what did Alice see?" Bella's voice brought me back to reality and I didn't answer her, I just stared into Alice's eyes. Her face was alight with pure anxiety and I knew that my face was probably even worse. The voices in my head screamed at me, _"What's happening?"_

"_What did she see?" _

I knew that I had to answer, that the waiting was unbearable for Bella, but I couldn't tell her, it would tear her up inside. "We need to get some stuff set up for when Carlisle and Charlie get back, Bella, why don't you start a baking hot bath for Charlie, he's probably freezing cold!"

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" thank god Alice was backing me up, if it wasn't for the fact that Alice was Bella's best friend, I don't think that she would have gone.

Once Bella was safely upstairs and I could hear the water running, I explained everything to Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. Esme was developing someone's house and wouldn't be back for a few days.

"So what are we going to do?" Jasper asked and before I could say anything, Alice spoke up, "We need to get Charlie in the bath and try to heat it up, from what I saw; he has gone into hypothermic shock and needs, warmth immediately. Once he is in, I will look into the future and see if it has changed. If it hasn't, then we'll have to do what we have to do!" I saw everyone but Emmett's head fall, "but wouldn't that be a good thing, we could explain everything to him then?" I stared at him; he had a point, but was it worth it?

"Yes it would be good Emmett, but it would also be bad, do we really want to subject him to this, and what about Sue and Bella?" and with that, Emmett's head fell too, and I knew that nothing was going to be the same again.


	6. The decision

Charlie POV

I knew that Carlisle and his family were different, but man, this was extraordinary. We were practically flying through the forest. "Hey, Charlie, you look a bit faint, are you feeling alright?" I just gawked at him and then looked down at the speed that his legs were moving and back up at him, he seemed to get the message. "Charlie, you already know that our family is different and I promise I will explain everything to you when we get back, but I need to know, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling a bit cold" ok, that was a bit of an understatement, I was actually surprised that I was able to talk at all, my lungs felt like they were freezing up and every part of my body was shaking. "Don't worry Charlie, we'll be there in a few minutes, and when we get there, you can have a nice long bath!" his words seemed all jumbled up and I only, just, managed to decipher them.

Next thing I know, that terrible feeling that I felt before washed over me, and I fainted.

Bella POV

As I ran upstairs, I heard mumbling. It was probably just Alice telling them about the vision, but as I stopped at the top I heard Edward clear is throat. I turned the hot tap on, in the bathroom. So that Edward thought I wasn't listening and then slowly slunk to the top of the stairs. "Yes it would be good Emmett, but it would also be bad, do we really want to subject him to this, and what about Sue and Bella?" dammit, I had missed what he had said. Sometimes there were drawbacks to the whole vampire thing. I mean, it's cool that you can talk super fast, but sometimes you want to hear what people are saying.

I decided to walk down the stairs instead of run and I knew automatically that something was wrong.

Jasper seemed like he was in pain, I felt sorry for him, having to feel all our emotions at once. Emmett looked sulky, although someone had beaten him at something, Edward was throwing me a beaming smile, and it scared me, I knew he was trying to be reassuring but the smile only hid the pain underneath, whereas Alice and Rosalie didn't even bother to hide their concern, they were mumbling super fast to each other under their breath, even I couldn't pick up half the things that they were saying.

"Edward, what did Alice see?" I know that I asked this question before, but he didn't answer it, and I needed to know, something was obviously, terribly, wrong.

Edward POV

"Edward, what did Alice see?" I couldn't lie to her, but I didn't want to tell her the truth, did she want to subject Charlie to this? Or would she be alright with it? "Bella, you better make sure that the bath isn't over-flowing!" A sudden gust of wind hit my face and Bella was gone and the water stopped running, and In the same second, Bella was once again standing in front of me.

"Wow Bella, that was really fast, about the same as me!"

"Stop avoiding the question Edward, Charlie is MY father and I deserve to know what Alice saw!" I felt bad, why shouldn't I tell her? She's right; she does have the right to know. "Bella, Alice saw something, and I'm not sure how you will react." I paused to read her face

"Go on!" her voice was demanding and I knew that she was absolutely desperate to know, so I told her, "Bella, we think that Charlie is going to die!"

Carlisle's POV

"Don't worry Charlie, we'll be there in a few minutes, and when we get there, you can have a nice long bath!" Charlie didn't answer me, so I quickly turned around to look at him, "Charlie, did you hear what I said?" as soon as I saw his face I knew that he had fainted and that he was going into hypothermic shock and he needed medical assistance immediately. Luckily for both of us, the house was only a few minutes away and I picked up the pace, full on sprinting. Within a minute the house was in sight and I started screaming. I yanked the door open and laid Charlie on the sofa. "Shit! Dad are you ok? Dad please talk to me!" Bella's voice was only just loud enough to distinguish and Alice started talking to me.

"Carlisle, we have a baking hot bath for him upstairs, hurry up!" I grabbed Charlie and ran upstairs with him. I stripped him of his clothes and placed him in the bath. "Edward, Emmett, go upstairs and try to wake him up, every 3 minutes add some more hot water!" Edward and Emmett both flew upstairs on my instruction. I acted no longer like their father, I was a doctor now!

"Bella, I need you too calm down, Rosalie, take her to La Push, and get her with Jake!" I knew that Jake was the only person that could truly calm her down and he had Nessie with him as well.

"Carlisle I need to tell you what I saw!! Alice's screaming voice brought me back from my little fantasy world and I ran over to her.

"I need to look into the future soon, to see if anything's changed." She sucked in a deep breathe and finished her sentence, "I saw you bring Charlie in through the door and I knew that it was only one possible future, well technically two, but we would never let the first happen."

"What is it Alice?"

"Charlie is going to die, one way or the other, firstly, we just let him die of his own accord, or secondly, what I saw. You bite him!"

And as soon as she said that, my mind was made up, within the next hour, Charlie would become a vampire.


End file.
